Park Dinozaurów (Książka)
Książka to książkowa adaptacja Parku Dinozaurów jej pierwsza część została pisana wcześniej niż film. Prolog Była ciemna deszczowa noc. Drzewa szumiały do rytmu wiatru. Tej zaś nocy Dino-Saur firma która wykupiła Wyspę Horna właśnie tworzyła zagrodę dla Barionyksów. Firma Dino-Saur nie czyta nic o dinozaurach kiedy polowały jedyne co wiedzą to nazwa i czym się odżywiały. Barionyksy polowały w nocy i to masowo. Ludzie to ich przysmak dlatego że kiedyś jeden z pracowników dino-saur wpadł do zagrody dla Barionyksów. Złamał nogę i nie mógł wstać. Barionyksy go wyczuły. Najpierw go obwąchały. Pachniał dla nich znakomicie. Później go torturowały powoli odrywając kończyny od ciała. Dopiero po tym pożarły Go. Kiedy te incydenty były coraz częstsze wymordowano "Krwawą Plagę" i stworzono nowe nie oszalałe okazy barionyksów. -Już dawać?- Zapytała się nowa pracowniczka Hamata Lichami -Nie jeszcze nie! - Odpowiedział Garry też nowy pracownik. Dino-saur zrobiło masową rekrutację między innymi: Karol Szaja paleontolog i właściciel Muzeum Mezozoiku. W parku dinozaurów będzie asystentem profesor Laury Lewandowskiej. Drugim zatrudnionym pracownikiem był Dr. Garry Lee weterynarz, biolog i lekarz. W Parku Dinozaurów będzie weterynarzem dla dinozaurów i stworzycielem dinozaurów. I Hamata Lichami jest to jej pierwsza praca jest operatorką dźwigu -Czekaj, Czekaj jeszcze chwilę... -Już? - Tak - Odpowiedział przypadkowo na pytanie - Ok - Czekaj NIE! - powiedział Garry jednak było już za późno. Coś zadrżało i dźwig się zepsuł. -Przepraszam ale dlaczego miałam czekać? - Odpowiedziała przerażona Hamata - Chodziło o zasilenie bramy elektrycznej żeby nie uderzyły w klatkę. - Ale dlaczego dźwig się zepsuł? - Nie wiem - Odpowiedział zdziwiony Garry - Czekaj sprawdzę co się dzieje - Powiedziała pewna siebie Hamata. to była pułapka zastawiona przez Barionyksy. - Ok już pra... - W tym momencie Barionyksy uderzyły w klatkę i Hamata zleciała do klatki Barionyksów. Na jej nieszczęście w klatce były wszystkie Barionyksy. - POMOCY! -krzyczała - Zastrzelcie je! Zastrzelcie! - Krzyczał Garry jednak było za późno Hamata została pożarta przez Barionyksy. Isla Horna Na Wyspie Horna firma Dino-saur otworzyła swój Park Dinozaurów. Dinozaury chodowane przez Dino-saur są inne niż w realu najlepszy przykład: Welociraptor w parku 2m długości 30cm pazur 100 kilometrów na godzinę Wysoka inteligencja. Prawdziwe życie: Długość 1.7 - 2m wysokość 50cm pazur 8.5cm waga 15-20kg. Prawdziwe raptory są bardzo upierzone a nasze raptory nie mają ani jednego pióra. Jednak na Wyspie jest "Sekcja Pierwotna" są tam M.in: upierzone T-rexy, Raptory są tam też najinteligentniejsze dinozaury: Troodony. Wszystkie troodony, pierwotnie dinozaury i większość Prekompsognatów i kompsognatów zostały stworzone przez Martę Lewandowską wybitną dr. która specjalizuje się w anatomii człowieka i zwierząt uczyła biologii w liceum ma 28 lat w Dino-saur pracuje od 8 miesięcy. Isla Horna to nie tylko dinozaury ale też rośliny które żyły w czasach panowania dinozaurów. T-rexy cieszą się największą popularnością ponad 99% ludzi którzy chociaż raz (77891 osób w 3 miesiącach) byli na wyspię zobaczyli T-rexa. Opiekunem T-rexów jest Christopher "Karol" Szaja paleontolog i właściciel Muzeum Mezozoiku. Kiedyś wpadł do klatki dla raptorów i wybrnął z tego bez szwanku. Rex Karol właśnie szedł na podpisanie papierów o podwyżkę Laury - Niestety nie mogę tego przyjąć - powiedział Szef - Ale przecież Hanka to podpisała... - Powiedział Karol ale Szef mu przerwał - Ale czy Hanka powiedziała mi o tym? - Powiedział - A skąd mam wiedzieć? -Powiedział Karol - Ok tym razem podpiszę ale tylko ten jeden raz - Powiedział Szef - Dziękuję i dobrego dnia! - Tymczasem w biurze kreacji stworzono jajo Mikro T-rexa. -Myślisz że przeżyje bez bez tego DNA? - Myślę że umrze - W biurze byli: Laura i Mirex - Musimy znaleźć zamiennik DNA - Ale nie mamy w zanadrzu żadnego krokodyla i żab - To co? DNA człowieka? - Tak - Laura Zdziwiła się - Ale nie ja ty albo ktoś inny - NIE JA! Zawołaj Karola - Karola? KAROLA?? Ok to nawet dobry pomysł. KAROL! - Ok później ci powiem Laura mnie woła. Ok już jestem o co chodzi?- Mamy problem - Jaki? Tu jest mikro... - Przejdź do rzeczy - Potrzebujemy twojego DNA - DNA??!! - Tak - Ale krew czy co? - Można krew - To szybko - Karol był bardzo przywiązany do T-rexów więc od razu się zgodził - Już? - Tak - Rex już ma brakujące DNA! Laura to pierwszy Mikro Rex w Parku! - Mirex był bardzo podekscytowany a Karol poszedł dalej rozmawiać z Hanką. Pracownicy Oprócz Dinozaurów w Parku Dinozaurów są też pracownicy którzy też muszą dostać trochę szacunku. Garry Lee z zawodu weterynarz. Marta Lewandowska siostra Laury i Hanki z zawodu nauczycielka od biologi a w parku uczestniczy w większości narodzin dinozaurów. Ostatnio często siedzi w pokoju monitoringu razem z James'em. James pomaga Marcie w monitorowaniu parku. Laura Lewandowska wybitny paleontolog i weterynarz razem z Karolem prowadzą wykopaliska. Karol Szaja wybitny paleontolog prowadzi muzeum mezozoiku dopiero co zatrudniony. Kina monitoring. Hanka żona Szefa i głowa kontroli parku. Mirex jedzie często po kości żeby odtworzyć dinozaury jest też chłopakiem Marty. On nie chce jeść Teraz przyszedł czas na karmienie nowego Mikro Rex'a. Dino-Saur zawsze karmi nowe osobniki żeby były mocne. Jednak żeby były takie wsypują tam trochę substancji która jeszcze nie ma nazwy. Dlatego wszystkie dinozaury na wyspie są takie silne i majestatyczne. Jednak z tym osobnikiem było trochę trudniej nie chciał w ogóle jeść! Dino-saur wszystko próbowało żeby zjadł mięso ze substancją ale on nie chciał. Był bardzo mądry ale też niezbyt silny. osiągał jedynie 3.5 metra wysokości i 6.5 metra długości co czyniło go najmniejszym wielkim teropodem w parku. -Po co go zmuszacie?! Zaakceptujcie że on jest! - Wnerwiła się Laura kiedy pracownicy z Dino-saur zmuszali rex'a do zjedzenia pokarmu -Chcesz żeby był taki mały i bez silny? Ludzie NIGDY nie pójdą żeby zobaczyć małego, słabego T-rex'a! - powiedział jeden ze pracowników Dino-saur. W końcu przestali zmuszać Rex'a do zjedzenia pokarmu i odeszli. - Karol widziałeś co oni chcieli mu zrobić?! Chcieli żeby on zjadł ten "Majestatyczny Pokarm"! - Powiedziała już bardzo wkurzona Laura -Ale przecież już poszli. Laura nie wkurzaj się na nich, każdy wie jacy są. Początek Incydentu Następnego ranka Laura i Karol postanowili że zobaczą co u Rex'a. To co tam zobaczyli było przerażające. W klatce nie było Rex'a! -Co teraz?! - powiedziała zaniepokojona Laura - Zadzwoń do WPD! - WPD to skrtót od Wojsko Parku Dinozaurów do niego należą między innymi: Mirex, Simon i Harry. -Halo Simon przy telefonie w czym mogę pomóc? - Odebrał Simon dowódca WPD. - T-rex 20AJK9O01L - ...1L... T-rex Miniaturowy pierwszy na wyspie? - TAK! - Ok jest w dżungli koło Ptaszarni. -Czy możecie tam pojechać? - Tak możemy kogo wziąć? - Byle kogo jakiś specjalistów - Ok weźmiemy Harry'ego, Mirex'a i mnie. -Ok dziękuję - I co Laura? - Będą za chwilę. Może Hanka też pójdzie? - Po co? - No ona po drodze będzie miała podrzucimy ją. - Hanka miała jechać po paczkę z nowym garniturem i case'em na telefon. Większość pracowników wnerwiła się bo oni mają te same garnitury od 7 lat a ona co miesiąc zmienia i zamawia nowe za pieniądze zarobione przez nich. 10 minut później WPD i Hanka przyjechali. -Ok w którą stronę? - Spytał się Simon - W prawo musimy iść cały czas tą drogą a później znowu bardziej w prawo i idziemy prosto na najbliższym skrzyżowaniu w lewo i dalej cały czas prosto. - Odpowiedziała Laura - Ok dzięki. A więc idziemy! Sami w dżungli -Zamoczę sobie nowe buty! Zapłacicie za nie! - Powiedziała wkurzona Hanka która wdeptała właśnie w kupę Troodon'a. - Cóż nie mój problem - Odpowiedziała Laura. W owej dżungli było dużo Deinochyzaurów takich jak raptory. Jednak najwięcej było tu Dilofozaurów i Deinychozaurów - Czyli Hybrydy Deionycha i Lekko zmodyfikowanego Allozaura. Tu początkowo miał być "Prawdziwy Park" Marty ale Dino-saur zdecydowało tutaj wypuścić małe dinozaury i Deinonychozaurów (nie chodzi o hybrydę) jednak jeśli chcesz jechać tą drogą nie możesz się zatrzymywać ponieważ dinozaury żyjące tu są bardzo szybkie i zwinne kiedy się jeden zobaczy będzie polował i w odpowiednim momencie cię zaatakuje. -Dlaczego idziemy na nogach? Przecież w tej dżungli roi się od zwinnych dinozaurów! - powiedziała Hanka - No cóż mnie się nie pytaj bo to Ty powiedziałaś tak! - odpowiedział Mirex. Cała grupa była blisko wodospadu krwistego. Jego nazwa wywodzi się od licznych mordów dinozaurów na ludziach i innych dinozaurach. Blisko przepaści było auto elegant 199-65 black gold. Najprawdopodobniej należał do któregoś z zaginionych pracowników. -Jesteśmy blisko naszego celu. Musimy tutaj odpocząć. Przebiegłe Raptory -Patrzcie! Jakiś samochód! - Zauważył Mirex - Może użyjemy go aby jechać dalej? - Ok - Wszyscy zgodzili się z Mirex'em -Ja i Laura pójdziemy - Powiedział Karol -Ja też pójdę! - Powiedział Simon. Auto w odróżnieniu od innych elegantów miało zamykany dach i 6 siedzeń. Simon przeszukiwał bagażnik a Karol i Laura próbowali uruchomić auto. - I co znalazłeś coś? - Zapytał się Karol Simon'a - Nie ale może coś znajdę - Odpowiedział. - Mirex sprawdź czy coś nie blokuje samochodu! - Powiedziała Laura do Mirex'a - Ok - Odpowiedział. Laura miała rację coś blokowało samochód a była to lina która była przywiązana do drzewa. Mirex nic nie mówiąc przeciął linę. Jednak przeciął ją w nie odpowiednim momencie ponieważ w tedy kiedy Laura właśnie uruchamiała silnik lina się zerwała przez co Simon, Laura i Karol zlecieli w przepaść. Jednak był też druga linka która ich trzymała. -Ku*** Mirex - wkurzył się Karol - Jakoś musimy wrócić - Powiedział Simon - Mam pomysł ja przytrzymam auto a wy pójdziecie bezpiecznie na górę. -A co z tobą??? - Nie martwcie się ja sobie radę dam -Ale... - Laura chodźmy. Kiedy szli Simon przytrzymywał samochód żeby nie spadł dzięki czemu Laura i Karol bezpiecznie weszli po linię na szczyt wodospadu a Simon został w aucie. -SIMON WCHODŹ PO LINIE! - Krzyczała Laura jednak było już za późno samochód w którym był Simon spadł przez zerwanie linki która nie wytrzymała. -NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - Laura nic nie dało się zrobić - i tak zakończył się żywot Simon'a Lisyn'a 1996 - 2017. Po śmierci Simon'a Deinonychozaury wykorzystały moment i śledziły poczynania grupy. Przebiegłe Raptory Cz 2 Jesteśmy blisko celu. Ptaszarnia jest niedaleko - Oznajmił Mirex reszcie grupy - Myślałam że do sterowni. Muszę tam odebrać nowe rzeczy - Powiedziała lekko wnerwiona Hanka - Te twoje buty sobie poczekają - Bezczelność! - Kiedy oni się kłócili Deinonychozaury nadal obserwowały ich poczynania. Deinonychozaury to bardzo przebiegłe dinozaury np: Kiedy raz wpuszczono krowę do ich klatki i one od razu jej nie zjadły jednak śledziły jej poczynania. Kiedy krowa odwróciła wzrok to Deinonychozaury od razu zaatakowały nic nie zostawiając. - Czekajcie... myślę że ktoś nas śledzi. - Oznajmił lekko przestraszony Harry - Deinonychozaury? - Chyba... - Wtedy zaatakowały i grupa od razu zaczęła uciekać - Uciekajmy! - jednak deinonychozaury były szybsze. Żeby nie zginąć grupa poszła skrótem przez pola Protoceratopsów i Triceratopsów. Kiedy Triceratopsy i Protoceratopsy zauważyły grupę uciekająca przed deinonychozaurami też zaczęły uciekać. Utrudniło to ucieczkę grupie triceratopsy były bardzo ciężkie i długie przez to Harry się potknął i deinonychozaury go zjadły. -Harry... - Musimy uciekać! - Chwilę później zgubili raptory i dostali się do ptaszarni. W ptaszarni z Rex'em - Więc po co tu przyszliśmy? Moje buty czekają a my musimy i iść do klatki z latającymi - Oburzyła się Hanka - Po pierwsze mamy złapać Rex'a który może zjeść wszystkich gości i po drugie to nie latające dinozaury ale gady mocno spokrewnione - Odpowiedział na jej pytania Karol - Nie musisz się chwalić tym że jesteś Dino-Nerdem - kiedy przyszli do ptaszarni Rex'a tam nie było. Zdziwili się że opuścił terytorium tak szybko ponieważ takie dinozaury musiały siedzieć w jednym miejscu kilka godzin bo były zmęczone biegiem. Jednak Rex był w klatce. Grupa go nie widziała ale on był. I czaił się żeby zaatakować. -Chyba coś widzę... TO REX! - Powiedział Mirex. I to była prawda Rex był ukryty między wysokimi trawami nad którymi był Pterodaktyl. Grupa uciekła ale Rex też. Incydent Cz 1 Hanka i Mirex pobiegli w stronę sterowni. Kiedy byli na miejscu zastali Martę. - O cześć Mirex i Hanka - Powiedziała Marta - Ok gdzie są moje buty?? - Zapytała się chamsko Hanka - I ty o butach kiedy ludzie mają ginąć?! - Powiedziała wkurzona Marta - Mogę cię zawsze wylać - Powiedziała chamsko Hanka. Tymczasem Laura i Karol poszli do laboratorium głównego w którym Garry pakował się. Byłoby to normalne jednak spakował tam jedno jajo dinozaura. - Garry - Powiedziała Laura do Garry'ego - Ta-a-k? - Odpowiedział przerażony Garry - Dlaczego wziąłeś te jajo Deinonycha? - Ok macie mnie tak naprawdę byłem szpiegiem korporacyjnym. Pracuję dla Dinosaurs Team. - Przyznał się Garry - Oddaj jajo albo dzwonię po... - Nie dokończyła Laura - Ok masz już je. Helikopter na mnie czeka muszę już lecieć do niewidzenia. - Powiedział Garry. - A co jeśli zabrał więcej jaj dinozaurów - Zastanawiał się Karol - Spokojnie za małe na zbyt wiele jaj. Tymczasem Rex zniszczył elektrownie przez co wszystkie klatki na wyspie straciły prąd i wszystkie dinozaury swobodnie uwolniły się z klatek i zaczęły demolować park. Incydent Cz 2 W sterowni nadal była Hanka, Mirex, Marta oraz James. - To gdzie to odebrać? - Zapytała się Hanka - Na poczcie głównej koło klatki Spinozaura - Odpowiedziała Marta. -Sprawdzę monitoring - Oznajmiła Marta - Jak to?! Nie ma dinozaurów w klatkach?!?! I co ze zasilaniem klatek!!!! - Powiedziała Mocno Wystraszona Marta. -Laura patrz! - Powiedział Karol do Laury którzy właśnie byli w jadalni. - O mój... To ślady Deinonychozaura! - Powiedziała Laura - Musimy wyjść wyjściem ewakuacyjnym - Kiedy wyszli zobaczyli co się stało z główną aleją. Wszystko zniszczone dinozaury biegające swobodnie po wyspie. Ludzie zabijani przez dinozaury - O MÓJ BOŻE! - jednak pierwszym co zauważyli to Spinozaura i Rex'a którzy szli w stronę poczty głównej. Tym czasem w wspomnianej poczcie głównej Hanka odbierała swoje buty. - Gdzie przesyłka 0991? - Spytała się Hanka Kiny - Na środku między paczką 0001 i 0139 - MOJE NOWE BUTY! WKOŃ... - Przerwał ryk był to Spinozaur - HANKA UCIEKAJ! - NIE ZOSTAWIĘ MOICH NOWYCH BUTÓW! - Powiedziała Hanka po czym spinozaur rozwalił ścianę i przewrócił paczki które nie szczęśliwie spadły na Hankę przygniatając ją na śmierć. Finał: Spinozaur VS Rex -Laura zadzwoń po Mirex'a! On na pewno przyjedzie i zastrzeli problemy! - Przekrzykiwał Karol ponieważ było bardzo głośno i jechali samochodem bez dachu - Ok! Zadzwonię pod telefon Marty! Mirex na pewno z nią jest! - Powiedziała Laura po czym zadzwoniła do Marty i Mirex'a. - Halo Mirex przy telefonie w czym mogę pomóc? - Mirex! Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy! - W czym dokładniej Laura? - Spinozaur i Rex muszą być na molo! TERAZ! - Ok już jadę z Martą. Za chwilę będzie już na molo. - Ok.- Spinozaur był dobrym oponentem dla Rex'a. Chociaż był duży ale nie tak silny jak lądowy Tyranozaur. Spinozaur był bardziej przystosowany na łowienie ryb i jedzenie ich a nie jak Tyranozaur który jest przystosowany na łowienie na największe Dinozaury jakie kiedykolwiek żyły. Jednak spinozaur miał też dużo asów w rękawie. Więc albo wygra ten kto pierwszy zaatakuje albo ten który rozegra to lepiej niż jego oponent. - Ok już jedziemy - Oznajmił Mirex - HEJ TY GRUBA RYBO JEDŹ ZA MNĄ! - Powiedział Mirex do Spinozaura - Laura, Karol wy zwołacie Rex'a - Ok. - HEJ GRUBASIE JEDŹ ZA MNĄ! - I tak przed sobą stanęły jedne z największych Teropodów jakie żyły na ziemi Spinozaur: Największy teropod i jedyny dinozaur wodny i pierwszy teropod chodzący na 4 łapach. Tyranozaur - Rex: Jeden z największych teropodów chociaż ma małe rączki jest bardziej przystosowany do polowania na ofiary niż Spinozaur. I tak rozpoczęła się walka. Najpierw Spinozaur uderzył Rex'em o ziemie jednak rex się podniósł i oddał niezłego kopniaka prosto w twarz. Jednak Spinozaur nie dawał za wygraną i podniósł się i zrobił śmiertelną ranę w brzuchu Rex'a. Walkę w końcu wygrał Spinozaur jednak nie cieszył się zbyt długo zwycięstwem ponieważ został wciągnięty przez Mozazaura do wody i tam pożarty. - Wkońcu ale co z innymi dinozaurami? - Już złapane. Kiedy wy oglądaliście walkę ochrona i wojsko zabili je. Koniec.